


The Naughty Angel - Part 1

by flickawhip



Series: The Naughty Angel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The start of a thruple... part 1.RP Fic.





	The Naughty Angel - Part 1

Bella Rose had not really known what was coming when she had first signed up for the dating site, all the same when it had spat out her match, she had known she was making a good choice in following up. Bella had made a point of pulling her long dark brown hair out of her eyes, smoothing on a simple black dress, one that hugged her form but was easily removed. She had smiled even as she entered the house, she had agreed to one on one meetings first. 

"Miss Candice?"

Candice, who was sat on the couch in a little pink form fitting dress, smiled and nodded.

"Yes that's me.... you must be Bella."

"That's me."

Bella spoke with a smile. 

"You and... Dani... seem like a perfectly nice couple so... why exactly did you come looking for a third?"

Candice smiled and patted the sofa.

"Come sit down..."

She murred.

"We looked for a third because we wanted to...and because we feel we're both woman enough to handle 2 girls in our life."

Bella smiled, moving to sit, still a little tense, but then she was half-expecting trouble. Her last relationship had pretty much blown up in her face. 

"So it's always been... planned?"

Candice nodded as she lent in and kissed Bella. Bella had smiled, responding to the kiss with a sweetness that was barely hidden. Candice continued the kiss and began stroking her hands up and down Bella's back. Bella purred softly into the kiss. Candice found Bella's dress's zip and began slowly undoing it. Bella smiled, aware of what was happening, but not minding, she liked this woman. Candice murred and resumed kissing Bella. Content for now to leave her dress loosely hanging to her body and feeling the bare skin of her back with her hands. Bella purred into the kiss, smiling as she responded with definite willing. Candice smiled.

"Such a pretty and sexy girl."

"And all yours..."

"How lucky am I then..."

"Very?"

Bella teased, smiling a little shyly. Candice laughed softly and began slowly peeling Bella's dress off of her. Bella smiled, letting her take it. Candice murred at the sight of Bella's naked body.

"Oh my...oh how gorgeous. How absolutely gorgeous...mmmm I may make a rule that you can only walk around the house naked."

She murred, stroking her hands softly over Bella's body. Bella giggled and smiled. Candice lent down and began suckling on Bella's nipples. Bella murred happily. Candice kept up her suckling. Bella continued to murr. Candice began licking her way down Bella's body. Bella murred again, relaxing even as she let herself enjoy it. 

"Lay back baby."

Bella quickly moved to do so. Candice smiled.

"Now open your legs sweetie..."

She purred softly. Bella obeyed instantly. Candice now nestled down between Belle's legs and began to lap at her clit. Bella mewled weakly. Candice murred and kept licking. Bella's mewls soon turned to moans. Candice upped her pace. Bella soon cried out and came.


End file.
